The Sohmas' Invasion Of Hogwarts
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: Yuki, Kyo, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, Rin, Tohru, Uo and Hana are at Hogwarts. Challenges and conflicts are up ahead, along with new friendships. Will learning spells bring them closer to breaking the curse or cause more problems? JUNK. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.
1. God's Tears

Hello everybody! I don't own Harry Potter or Fruits Basket. That means the characters and setting are not mine!

It was raining harshly that day. The Sohmas were lost in England. All the juunishi (Zodiac members) had decided to take a break from life and go on vacation. By chance they decided to go to England. They have been there for about a week, today they were site seeing but now they are lost. In the middle of nowhere with no sign of civilization and it was still raining.

"Hiro-chan, I'm scared. Are we lost?" asked Kisa in a shaky voice.

"Don't worry Kisa. I'm sure we'll find a town soon," Hiro reassured while he squeezed her cold hand.

"Yuki, allow me to stand beside you with my parasol to keep you dry," offered Ayame.

"I'd rather die then share an umbrella with you," replied Yuki.

"Haa-san! I really need to go to the bathroom!" whined Shigure while doing a little dance.

"That's your problem," muttered Hatori.

"But Haa-san! I really have to go!" cried Shigure.

"Then go behind that tree," mumbled Hatori.

"Eww! That's disgusting!" complained Shigure.

"You either hold it in or go behind that tree. It's your choice," replied Hatori.

"Haa-san! This is so uncomfortable!" sighed Shigure.

"It's your fault for drinking so much," murmured Hatori.

"Kyo-kun! Don't wander off so far!" called Kagura.

"Don't follow me then!" yelled Kyo.

"But you'll get lost by yourself!" cried Kagura.

"Like I would be stupid enough to do that!" snapped Kyo.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT WE'RE LOST! IT'S MY FAULT IT'S RAINING! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN INTO THIS WORLD PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" pleaded Ritsu.

"Hee hee," giggled Shigure as he poked his side.

"Honestly Shii-chan! Now you're the one who has to carry Ritchan to town!" exclaimed Momiji.

"Awwwwww! Do I have to?" asked Shigure.

"You're the one who made him faint," muttered Yuki.

"But he was getting so annoying!" argued Shigure.

"So?" asked Kyo.

"It's still your fault!" replied Yuki and Kyo.

"Awww!"

Rin stumbled forward slightly tripping.

"Are you okay?" asked Haru as he helped her regain her balance.

"I- I'm fine," murmured Rin as she wobbled forward.

"Are you sick?" asked Haru worriedly.

"Don't wo- worry abo- about meeee…" choked Rin as she fell backwards fainting.

"Rin! Rin! Wake up!" yelled Haru.

No response.

Haru lifted her up, carrying her on his back.

"Now we have two unconscious Juunishi…" mumbled Kureno.

"We need to find shelter soon…" replied Kagura.

"But where…?" asked Kyo.

"Wait! There seems to be light coming from there!" exclaimed Ayame pointing dramatically to the distance.

"For once, you are right Niisan. It seems to be either a large house or a building," described Yuki.

"Maybe they'll let us stay there…" mumbled Haru.

"They'd better!" I can't stand it out here!" cried Kyo.

"Awwww… Does the little kitty not like the rain?" teased Shigure.

"SHUT UP!" roared Kyo.

"This is a rather big place… I wonder what it's used for…" muttered Kagura.

"But it looks kinda broken…" replied Kisa.

"If you look carefully it's not….," Hatori told them.

"It doesn't make sense. How can a building look broken and in good condition at the same time?" asked Haru.

"Maybe it's magic!" exclaimed Momiji.

"It must be some sort of protection spell…." Breathed Hatori.

"It doesn't matter. We just need some place to stay tonight," Yuki told them.

"That is if the rain stops…." Shigure responded.

"Eh?"

"It's been raining pretty hard for a while… It almost seems _unnatural_…" explained Shigure.

"Well, hopefully they'll let us stay then…" mumbled Kureno.

"Who wants to knock on the creepy door?" asked Kagura.

"I will!" sang Momiji reaching out his hand but before he could even touch it the door flew open.

"Who goes there?" boomed a mysterious voice.

"We need a place to stay until the rain stops!" replied Momiji happily.

"A tall silver haired man wearing half moon spectacles stepped out staring at them.

"Foreigners? I don't understand a thing you are saying… Egaugnal!" cried the man waving his wand at them.

"What did you do to us you old man?" screamed Kyo.

"A simple spell so we can understand each other," he replied.

"Spell?"

"Yes a spell. Now who are you?" asked the man.

"We are the Sohmas, who are you and where are we?" replied Shigure.

"This is Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. I'm the head master Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore introduced himself.

""Whatever! Now let us in already! We're soaking wet!" yelled Kyo.

"We have two injured people," Hatori added.

"I'll trust you Sohmas but if you are going to cause us any harm I'll assure you that you won't be unpunished," replied Dumbledore as he stepped aside.

"What are you going to do? Curse us? Well that's too late. We're already cursed…"

"Albus! What is the meaning of this! Who are these people?" asked a stern looking woman who was running towards them.

"Professor McGonagall, they are _the Sohmas_… They'll be staying here until it stops raining," replied Dumbledore.

"She looked a little surprised but nodded.

"Show them to the hospital wing. They have injured ones among them. Then bring the rest to the guest rooms," instructed Dumbledore.

That was a couple of years ago. The rain lasted for two weeks. They called these storms God's tears. Since then they haven't heard a word from Hogwarst until now. Yuki clutched the letter re-reading it several times.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, first class, grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Sohma

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

At Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by

no later then July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy headmistress

"This is stupid! Who wants to go anyway! And what do they mean await our owl!" mumbled Kyo as he tossed his letter aside.

"I'm guessing this owl," replied Yuki as an owl flew into the house.

"Aww! Kyon Kyon doesn't want to go anywhere without Tohru-kun!" teased Shigure.

"Shut up you damn dog!"

"Shigure, why bring up Honda-san?" We haven't seen her since she moved to Hiroshima with her grandpa two years ago," reminded Yuki.

Little did they know Tohru was reading the same letter from Hogwarts.

"Witchcraft? Wizardry?"

End of chap 1! Hope you like it! Review please!


	2. Make Way To London

Sorry for the long wait! I'm soooooo sorry! Well I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter and Hogwarts for that matter!

"Isuzu, you got a letter from, Hogwarts too? Maybe Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun got one too!" Kagura cried happily.

"I'm going out," muttered Rin dropping the letter.

"Isuzu, aren't you going to Hogwarts?" asked Kagura.

Rin didn't answer slamming the door on her way out.

"Kisa, you got a letter too?" asked Hiro.

"Yes… It says we start in September. Are you going Hiro-chan?" Kisa replied.

"I'll go if you go…"

Kisa smiled nodding her head.

"I got a letter! A letter!" sang Momiji.

"Whatever…" mumbled Haru.

"Did you get a letter from Hogwarts too Haru?" asked Momiji happily.

"Yeah… I got a call from Yuki earlier. Apparently he and Kyo got one as well," Haru answered.

"Really well I bumped into Kisa, she and Hiro also got letters from Hogwarts," Momiji added.

"Letters? Are you talking about Hogwarts?" asked Kagura appearing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, did you get one too?" asked Haru,

"Uh-huh. So did Isuzu," replied Kagura.

"Do you find it weird that we all got letters?" asked Haru.

"Maybe it's because we're cursed," suggested Momiji.

"Are you gonna go?" Kagura asked.

"I am!" exclaimed Momiji.

"Kyo and Yuki are going so I'm going," responded Haru.

"Ooh! Kyo-kun is going! Then I'm definitely going!" cried Kagura.

"Hiro and Kisa are going too!" Momiji added.

"Stupid happy rabbit, we never said we were going. Don't make decisions for others!" snapped Hiro.

"Awwww… You're going! You're going!" whined Momiji.

"Shut up you stupid rabbit! Act your own damn age! It's a disgrace!" Hiro yelled.

"Well, you're going right Kisa?" asked Momiji.

Kisa nodded happily.

"Well most of us are going then. I guess that's good,"

"Hey! I never said I wasn't going!" Hiro shouted.

"Well are you or are you not?" Haru asked coolly.

"Just cause you ask me doesn't mean I have to answer," Hiro retorted.

"Honestly it doesn't matter to me if you go or not. I just thought your little friend would be happier if you stopped yelling," Haru whispered to Hiro.

"I am going!" Hiro announced with a angry blush.

"Now we need to see if Rin is going…"

"Rin!" called Haru.

She glanced over but continued walking past. Haru caught up with her grabbing her hand and turning her around surprising her with a warm embrace. Rin look startled but shoved him away.

"What do you want?" snapped Rin.

"What? I can't give you a hug anymore?" asked Haru.

"Stop muttering nonsense. If you don't want anything then bye," replied Rin as she turned around and went back to walking.

"Actually I did have something I wanted to talk to you about," Haru told her.

"Then say it. Don't stand their like an idiot!" Rin yelled.

"Well I was wondering if you were going to Hogwarts," replied Haru.

"Are you all seriously going?" asked Rin.

"What's wrong with going?" asked Kagura.

"Are you retarded? We're cursed. We don't know magic. Don't you think there's another reason behind us going? I'm not going until I find out what that reason is," Rin answered.

Before anyone could say anything she turned around and left. There was an awkward silence.

"Er… Where do you think we'll get our supplies?" asked Kagura.

An owl flew down landing on Haru's shoulder. It stuck out his foot which had a note tied to it.

"I wonder what this is…" mumbled Haru as he untied the note and the owl flew away.

_Sohmas,_

_Make your way to London quickly. There is where you'll get _

_your supplies. I'm terribly sorry that I cannot make the trip with you. I'll meet you in Diagon Alley. Go to the Leaky Cauldron and go out onto the court yard…_

_-Hagrid_

"What! Do they really expect us to go all the way to London!" screamed Kyo.

"Shut up stupid cat. Our being here is a secret and you're going to blow it," replied Yuki.

"Yuki!" sang Haru walking over and playfully punching him in the stomach.

"Nice to see you too, Haru…" muttered Yuki.

"Kyo-kun!" exclaimed Kagura twirling towards him.

"Ack! Stay away!" Kyo yelled running away.

"Kyo-kun!" snapped Kagura chasing him like crazy.

She caught him and began punching and kicking him violently. Suddenly she froze and gasped looking at the battered Kyo.

"Kyo-kun! What happened to you!" cried Kagura giving him a tight embrace.

"This is ridiculous…" Yuki, Haru and Hiro mumbled.

Kisa smiled.

"Can you guys read? The note says quickly and you are all standing around doing nothing. At this rate we'll be late. Sheesh! How inconsiderate! Did you ever think that maybe some of us don't enjoy being late? Think of other people's feelings for a change!" Hiro lectured.

"Hiro is right. Anyways we should make our way to London today or tomorrow," Haru decided.

"It's better if we get on a plane today. London is quite a distance away from Japan," Yuki added.

"That's true!" agreed Momiji.

"What about Rin nee-chan?" asked Kisa.

"Why don't you and Hiro tell her about our plans and she'll come if she wants? I'll go check when the next flight to London is and buy our tickets," suggested Haru.

"Okay," replied Kisa.

"Why do I have to do it? Just because I'm younger doesn't give you the right to boss me around. Jeez! Think about my feelings for once!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro… Let's just go tell Rin nee-chan," Kisa told him quietly.

"Fine…" Hiro muttered.

Hiro and Kisa headed towards Rin's direction as Haru left to go check the flight times and get tickets. They easily spotted Rin leaning against a tree for support. Her breathing was rough but she didn't look up. They walked towards her unnoticed.

"Rin are you sick?" Hiro asked.

Her head snapped up, her angry eyes glaring at them.

"What are you two doing following me?" Rin demanded.

"Rin nee-chan.. We-we ju-just wan-wanted t-to…" Kisa stuttered.

"We just wanted to tell you that we're getting on a plane to London later today. It's your choice if you go or not but we are," Hiro finished.

"Get away from me. I don't care if you go or not," replied Rin harshly.

Kisa looked nervous.

Hiro grabbed her hand muttering to her, "Let's go… All we had to do was tell her, not force her to go."

"Kisa nodded and followed Hiro back to the group.

"We told her," Hiro told them all.

"Is she going?" asked Kagura.

"She didn't say…" answered Kisa.

"If she goes or not it's her choice. We can't force her to go. The more we pressure her the more she'll pull away. Just leave her alone," advised Haru.

"That was quick. When's the next flight?" asked Yuki.

"In two hours. Everyone, get ready," replied Haru.

They all left packing a few personal belongings and returning within the hour.

"Well let's get going. We don't want to be late for the flight," Kagura told them all.

They all agreed and arrived at the airport.

"Flight 561 to London, England is taking off in half an hour! All passengers should board the plane!" A voice announced.

"Oh… I forgot to give you all your tickets," Haru muttered giving everyone their tickets.

For the first time he noticed Rin standing in the corner of the airport. He held out a ticket for her. Her eyes widened then she quickly looked away. Haru sighed and set the ticket down on the table.

"Let's get on," Haru decided.

"But what about Rin nee-chan?" asked Kisa.

Haru just smiled, handed the lady at the counter his ticket and headed towards the plane. They all handed her their tickets and followed him to the plane. They sat together near the front of the plane. When they were out of sight Rin walked over to the table and picked up her ticket. She gave her ticket to the lady and stomped over to the plane. Rin ignored the Sohmas and made her way to the back of the plane.

"You knew she was going to come didn't you?"

Haru just smiled.

The end

Thank you for reading! Just to let you know this story will be on hold temporarily! I did not run out of ideas I just need time to finish other stories! SO please continue to bear with me!

I will be changing my pen name from MElizabethT to AssassinedAngel sometime in the future! Before chap 3


End file.
